Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ishiheard2day
Summary: Summary: San and Britt have a little fun during a snow day. "There was never a time when I wasn't yours." Brittana. Smut. Rated M.


**You can thank (or blame) snowpocalypse for dumping 17 inches of snow on my doorstep and giving my idle mind time to come up with this smutty story. Feel free to let me know if you liked, loved, or hated it. :)**

**A/N: Rated M for smutty smut and bad language. Probably full of incorrect grammar and errant punctuation. **

* * *

"San, please?" I look over at Santana, her arms held tightly across her chest and lips pulled into a tight line.

"Britt, you know I hate it. Loathe it. Wouldn't want to touch it with a ten foot pole."

I nod my head because I know without a single doubt that Santana has absolutely no desire to go, but I also _know_ that she doesn't want to tell me no. I may be using that to my advantage. But only because I know that she'll have fun if she does come with me.

"I promise it'll be fun."

She scoffs, her look only softening slightly when she looks me in the eyes, "You mean it'll be cold."

I scoot the chair away from the small kitchen table and walk the short distance to where she's leaning against the countertop. Her arms relax slightly at my close proximity, but remain crossed, and her scowl falters as I run my hands from her shoulders to forearms. I keep looking in her deep brown eyes as I pull her arms away from her chest and place them on my shoulders, smiling when she runs her fingers across the base of my neck to play with the little wisps of hair that have fallen out of my braid.

"I promise that if you indulge me now," I lean forward, pressing light kisses against the side of her neck up to her ear, nibbling on the outer edge before whispering, "I'll _indulge_ you later."

Her fingers tighten in my hair as she pulls my body flush with hers. Her eyes, which had fluttered closed sometime between me kissing her neck and whispering into her ear, open and I can see the desire smoldering slowly beneath the surface. She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against my chin mumbling, "or we can indulge each other in the comfort and warmth of the bedroom" before connecting our lips in a soft kiss.

She pulls me impossibly closer and tugs my bottom lip between her two plump ones. I have to fight the feel of my heart beating in my center and the thirst for Santana that can never be quenched as I pull back reluctantly, almost telling myself to just give in. "San, stop playing unfairly. You know I love it when you do that…"

She chuckles lightly, probably noticing the way I had to stuff my hands in my pockets to keep them from reaching out and pulling her to the bedroom, and nods her head. "Alright, baby, let's go get changed. But just so you know, I plan on indulging a lot later on."

I gulp at her tone and watch her walk out of the kitchen, her bare tan legs on full display since she's still only in her sleep shirt and black lace panties. _Why the hell am I asking her to put more clothes on?_

I don't know how long I stayed standing in the kitchen, but when I finally get my bearings back, I race down the hall to her bedroom, no—_our_ bedroom, and swing the door open right as she's slipping on another hoodie. "San, how many layers do you have on? You look like the Michelin man."

She huffs and attempts to cross her arms, but can barely get them there, further accentuating my point. "I don't want to be cold. So I put on thermals and sweats and your old snowboarding pants and both of our Cheerios hoodies."

She shrugs, or at least I think she does, and I can't help but think that _this moment_ is one thing that we almost didn't have. Every memory, every minute, and every moment I have with her makes me fall more deeply in love with her. I catch her attention, our eyes locking and soaking in everything about us in this fraction of time, and I smile as she mouths out a silent _I love you_ and I semi-silently whisper back _more every day_. I close the distance between us and help her out of a few layers so that she's left dressed in my old snowboarding pants and hoodies. After dressing myself (and then undressing because I realized I had to use the bathroom) I'm finally ready and dressed in the new boarding pants she got me for Christmas. I walk out to the living room and see our jackets resting on the back of the loveseat along with the gloves and hats and scarves my mom knit for us this year. Hers are teal and red to match her winter coat and mine are navy and baby blue to match mine.

"Babe, are you almost ready?" I hear San call out to me from the kitchen and I smile as she comes walking out with a large thermos in hand. She's already wearing her snowboots and has a thermal headband over her ears and her hair pulled into a messy bun. "Ohh, you're already in here!"

I nod and smile, rendered speechless by the faint blush painting her cheeks for reasons I'm not quite aware of. And then I notice she moved the thermos behind her back, "babe, why are you hiding the thermos behind your back?"

She rolls her eyes playfully, "I wanted it to be a surprise, but you went all stealth mode ninja on me and I didn't even know you were out here."

I shrug my shoulders and pretend to wipe dirt from them, "what can I say? I'm just that good."

"C'mon kung fu Panda, the sooner I indulge you, the sooner I can _indulge_ you." She wiggles her eyebrows and I shake my head. She's a dork. My dork.

* * *

I'm slightly out of breath, my cheeks probably bright red from the sheer exertion of maneuvering my body in and out of tight spaces. I close my eyes for a second before I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn my head to the side and see big brown eyes smiling back at me, "we get 'em now?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, but we have to be sneaky. Remember? Ninjas. Okay?"

The little boy nods his head excitedly, little tufts of blonde hair peeking from beneath his knitted hat. I finish making a few snowballs, handing him two of the smaller ones, and we turn to face the bush where I know San is hiding. I point to where I her hat is barely visible above the branches and the little boy nods and smiles. It's not until we're halfway to the other side of the courtyard that I realize it was a trap.

A snowball flies by my face and I barely have time to move out of its way before another snowball hits me in the stomach. My mouth drops open as I turn towards the culprit- my little blonde partner.

"Traitor! How could you?!" I feign surprise as I fall to my knees clutching my coat. He giggles and throws his other snowball hitting me square in the chest. I make over exaggerated dying noises and fall onto my back and close my eyes.

"You got her! Awesome job Jamin!" I hear Santana give the little boy a gloved high-five and I hold in my laughter. Cause I'm dead. Rules and all that jazz.

"Benjamin! Time to come in. Tell Santana and Brittany thank you for playing!"

I peek my eyes open in time to see the little boy stop running towards his mom to turn back to us and yell thank you and wave goodbye. San looks at me, still smiling at her victory, "I think that's our cue to go in, too."

She holds her hand out to help me up and I grip it before pulling her down on top of me so that she's straddling my lap. "You know, that doesn't count as a win. You cheated."

"I did no such thing… He told me he wanted to hit you with the snowballs."

"But that's only because he has a massive crush on you. I should've known he'd never try to 'kill' you."

She chuckles at my pout before pressing a lingering kiss to my lips. Just as she goes to pull back I tighten my embrace, pulling her closer, and moan because even through all of the layers I can feel her pressed deliciously against my center. I look up into her eyes, feeling my own arousal flood through my veins at the look she's giving, and can barely contain my excitement as she husks "it's definitely time to go in."

* * *

"Baby, this isn't what I was thinking…" I call out into the empty room. As soon as we came back inside I thought I knew what we were about to do and where we were headed, but Santana apparently had other ideas. Which is why I'm sitting on the edge of our bed. Blindfolded. I strain to hear any sound of what San might be doing, but, even in our small apartment, she's being super sneaky quiet. And she calls _me_ the ninja.

I shift closer to the edge of the bed, jutting my foot out, to stand and slowly tiptoe across the room.

"Uh-uh, Ms. Pierce. You were told to sit and wait until I was ready for you." Santana whispers seductively in my ear.

I'm startled, and sooooo very turned on, by the sudden presence of Santana near me. I reach out to feel for where she's moved to and barely graze my fingertips across her bare skin. "What? How did you? Where are you?"

I hear her chuckle and I lift my fingers to the edge of the silky blindfold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Santana husks.

I start to argue, but the feel of lace being placed in my hands stops my _everything_ from doing _anything_. Santana holds on to my wrist with one hand as she pushes my fingers closed to wrap tightly around the material. Then she guides my hand up to brush across my lips, everything intensified by my lack of sight. I can smell her arousal permeating the fabric and I realize I'm holding her black lace panties… which means she's not wearing them anymore.

"If you drop these, or try to remove your blindfold again, there will be a lot less nakedness. And you don't want that do you?"

I shake my head adamantly. I definitely want lots of nakedness.

She straddles my lap, her legs squeezing the outside of my thighs tightly as she leans forward and slowly lowers me to lie back against the mattress. Her lips softly graze my chin as she places super soft teasing kisses along the skin leading to the spot that makes my stomach knot and my knees weak. She slides her body down as she places kisses lower and lower on my neck, purposefully avoiding each of my sensitive spots, until my body is suddenly tensing as her hands slide under my shirt.

"Holy shit, your hands are freezing!" My breathing picks up automatically. My body shudders from the chill. I attempt to sit up, but her hand pushing back on my stomach stops me.

"Yes, they are cold. Which is why you're going to help me warm them up."

She tugs at the hem of my shirt and pulls it, along with my sports bra, swiftly above my head and tosses it somewhere on the bedroom floor— where our coats and snowpants and boots are probably still scattered from our rush to get inside after our snowball fight earlier. Her hands, still so very cold, move to the skin just above the waistband of my thermal pants. I don't know what she's waiting on, but she stops moving and I fidget in nervous anticipation of what's going to happen next. I can feel my chest rising rapidly as I focus on trying to steady my breathing.

"You're so beautiful, Brittany."

I bite my bottom lip, "Baby, can I _please_ take this off now?"

I lightly touch the fabric, careful to not make it move an inch per her instructions, but I can't help it that I want to see her as much as I want to touch her.

"Why do you want to take the blindfold off?"

"Because I want to see you. Duh, babe."

She chuckles lightly before leaning over again, immediately making me gasp as her naked breasts press against me. "How about we try something new instead... Will you describe everything that you experience to me as though I'm blind as well?"

My brow scrunches in confusion. I move one hand up to cup her breast, "I'm holding your perfectly awesome breast in my hand and—"

"No babe, I can feel what you're doing. I don't want you to tell me what you're doing… I want to know what _you experience_ while you're doing it," she pulls my bottom lip between her teeth again before releasing it, "_or while I'm doing it to you_."

A little whimper escapes my lips as she whispers out the last words. I nod my head. It's really all I can do. And I understand what she wants, but I've never been really great with words and I don't know what to actually say.

"Wh-what if I don't say it with the right words?"

"Britt-Britt," she laces her left hand with my right and squeezes lightly, "anything you say will be perfect. Just, try for me? _Indulge_ me?"

I smile and nod, shrugging my shoulders in the same way I do when I'm nervous about disappointing her. "When you place your hand in mine, and slip your fingers in the spaces between my fingers, I feel like someone just told me a million funny knock-knock jokes. Because I can't stop smiling and my cheeks hurt from happiness."

"That was perfect, baby." She presses her lips against my earlobe as she whispers her sweet words before slowly moving them towards my pulse point.

"And when you kiss my neck, actually—when you kiss me anywhere, I feel like I'm touching an electric eel because it feels like I have electricity running through my whole body. A-a-and," I stammer as she bites the skin above my collarbone, "when you mark me I feel like I'm on a seesaw."

She stops soothing the spot and raises up, but I wrap my other hand around her back and pull her back down. I still have a tight hold on the black lace, but an even tighter hold on her as I whimper out a _please don't stop_. When she tentatively puts her lips back on the spot I smile and continue my explanation. "I feel like I'm on the best seesaw because my body can't decide if I'm more excited about the fact that you want to mark me as yours or if I'm more excited because I know that what comes after you mark me is usually us making love and cuddling and sharing intimacy that we never used to share."

I can feel her body tense slightly at the mention of our past struggles. Back when we were young and struggling with knowing what to do with a love as strong as ours in a world that didn't seem to know how to handle it well.

I take a chance and release the lace from my hand and wrap my fingers in San's hair at the nape of her neck. I pull her into my embrace and guide her lips to mine. Her hands tangle in my hair as I part my lips for her searching tongue. And when we finally meet in the middle, all teeth and tongues in passion, I feel like it's the first time we're kissing. The first time we're touching. It's all excitement and desire and lust and an underlying current of a love that I was made for.

She bites my lip and tugs on it gently and my hips rock upwards, the arousal coursing through my veins getting harder to ignore. "And when I kiss you, and feel you kiss me back, I feel like our future is like a supernova or something because it's bigger and brighter than I ever could have imagined."

"Me too, baby. Me too." The whispered way that she says those words brings me out of my happy bubble as I realize she's rocking her hips down against mine.

Happy bubble is gone. Horny bubble is here.

"And when I touch you like this," I place both of my hands on the backs of her thighs and use my nails to lightly scratch as I stroke my way higher, "I feel like you're the volcano below Yellowstone. Because I know that every moan and shake and exhale is me witnessing you get one step closer to erupting."

As if on cue, she exhales sharply when my hands palm her ass and squeeze the supple flesh there. Supple and completely naked.

I buck my hips up again and quickly flip us over so that I'm now hovering above her. I can hear her exaggerated breathing and smirk inwardly because I know that's one of her favorite things. "And when I trace the outline of your lips," I use my left hand to trace the outline of her lips before leaning in to kiss them as I slip my right hand further south, "I feel like a great conquistador because, blindfolded or not, I know my girl's body like a map I've studied in hopes of one day discovering the treasure deep within."

Her gasps and moans and labored short breaths are like music to my ears as I run my hand over the top of her mound. My fingers encountering warm, wet flesh there. I slip a finger between her folds, the wetness increasing tenfold, before adding another finger. I brush her hardened nub with my fingertips, circling once-twice-three times, before removing my hand completely and bringing my wet fingers near to my mouth, but not moving them an inch further. Much to her (and my) dissatisfaction.

"Baby, why did you stop?"

I smirk hearing the slight whine in her tone. "Because as great as it is to hear you and feel you and smell you. I also want to _see_ you when I taste you."

Her fingers quickly undo the knot in the silk scarf and it falls to her chest and away from my eyes. I take a few moments to fully appreciate the beauty beneath me. Her brown hair is splayed across the light grey sheets on our king sized bed, her irises are a deep chocolate brown, her pupils are completely blown, her breasts are raising and falling with each labored breath she takes, her nipples are hardened peaks basically begging for my attention, her knees are bent and legs are spread wide inviting me to once again search for the treasure I seek.

I'm torn out of my silent admiration when I feel warm wetness encase one of my fingers and my eyes snap up to the brown ones intensely staring back at me. Her tongue rolls around one finger as she pulls it out with a 'pop' and brings the second finger to my lips for me to do the same.

My eyes roll back as I taste her. I imagine she's sweeter than the nectar that honeybees are constantly searching for.

I barely have time to register what's going on when I realize she's pulling me into a sitting position in the middle of the bed. Warm, wet lips encase my own as she lowers herself into a seated position on my lap. I can feel her wetness against my stomach as she slides down and wraps her legs behind my back.

I pull back slightly when I need air, but have an even harder time breathing when the perfection I'm face to face with sucks the air right out of my lungs. San is so close I swear I can see her heart beating right through her chest, and it makes every fiber within me want to do anything to see her heart beat even faster.

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her forward until her center is flush against my stomach. Her eyes close as she rests her forehead against my own and begins to rock with a little more purpose. I wrap my lips around her nipple, swirling my tongue around it as it hardens further under my touch, before releasing it and blowing cool air across it.

Her fingers tangle in my hair, the gentle tugging causing the wetness between my legs to increase, and I can't help but moan into the flesh of her other breast as I lower my lips around the hardened bud there. I flick my tongue teasingly across the tip, and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as San's eyes pop open and she stares into my soul with her most _needy_ and extremely sexy look.

"Fuck… Britt, baby, I need you to fucking touch me. Now."

Before she can even get the demand out, I'm thrusting two long fingers into her wet and ready center. Her body shudders as she lets out a guttural moan, and I crash our lips back together unable to contain the desire any longer. I slowly pull my fingers back til just their tips are circling her entrance before slowly entering her again. The way she starts bucking her hips into me, and the way she rocks her hips, are absolutely hypnotizing.

"Faster, please?"

Her breasts bounce as she starts using her legs to quicken the pace. But I tighten my arm around her waist and hold her in place as I slow our rhythm back down. I pull my fingers out completely before thrusting them back in again, repeating the slow rhythm so many times I feel like the wet slapping sounds just might be hypnotizing me.

"Brittany, if you don't make me come in the next minute I swear I'll do it by my damn self—"

Her satisfied moan is enough of an indication to know that we understand each other. And though I may have been intent on teasing her, I want to make her come. I want to hear her scream my name. As her walls begin to rhythmically tighten, I curl them in sync with my palm hitting her mound. I know that the pressure against her clit is enough to bring her closer, but not enough to push her over the edge.

She guides my arm that was around her waist up so that my hand is resting on top of her shoulder. I search her eyes as I grab the messy bun of hair and tug gently. Her gentle grip on my wrist tightens and forces me to yank her hair harder as she forces her bodyweight down on my fingers still pumping in and out of her relentlessly.

"God, yesssss. Don't fuh—stop!"

Her hand releases my wrist and she slides her arms around my midsection, effectively pinning my left arm in place so that I can't move it, "baby, I can't—"

"Shh, don't stop moving your fingers."

I do as she wishes, and push through the burning still present in my forearm. Her breathing becomes more erratic as her up and down motions get faster. I move my thumb to the front and brush across her clit as she shakily slams down on my fingers a few more times. And as she comes hard all around my fingers, I can feel her nails dig into my back. I know for a fact that I have little crescent shape marks all over my back from where she couldn't contain herself. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love everything about you. But right now, I'm so damn happy your fingers are as long as they are and that you tinkered around on your dirt bike so much in high school because I'm pretty sure you can get to each and every place I need you with ease."

My shoulders shake with my barely concealed laughter, "I only tinkered around so much because I overheard you say you thought it was sexy."

"I did not say that."

"So, you're saying you never thought it was sexy when I would pick you up after my races Saturday mornings?"

"You never heard me say I thought it was sexy."

"You're telling me," I turn to her with a playful glint in my eye, "that every time you told me I should wash my bike of the dirt 'so it doesn't stain' was really you just worrying that my bike wouldn't look sparkly and new in my next race?"

"You can think whatever you want to, Ms. Pierce. But it means nothing unless you can prove it." Santana rolls her eyes playfully and exhales contently before popping up off the bed. "I'm getting some water, do you want me to bring you a bottle too?"

I nod my head and watch her stand from the mattress and wrap the loose sheet around her naked body before she disappears down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I quickly jump out of bed, removing my thermal pants and soaked panties as I hobble towards the bedroom closet. I flip the light on and quickly go to the jacket I have hidden in the back corner. Well, it's not hidden. Just surrounded by other stuff that, until now, has kept it hidden. The refrigerator door closing snaps me back into action and I quickly throw the jacket on my otherwise naked body before lunging back into bed and throwing the comforter over my body.

"Did you get cold babe?" Santana's eyes quirk in question as she comes back into the bedroom with two bottles of water in her hand.

I shake my head 'no' and feel my cheeks burn. Her eyes narrow at my suspicious behavior, but she doesn't question me any further. She walks to her side of the bed and extends a bottle of water towards me. I reach out to grab it, all thoughts of my reason for being under the comforter slipping my mind until San's eyes go wide and her mouth forms an 'o'.

She blindly sets her bottle of water on her nightstand, knocking over her journal and pens and reading glasses and probably a bunch of other random stuff. The look she's giving me is proof enough that I was right. I know it. And if the way she licks her lips and her eyes dance over my silhouette are any indication—she knows it, too. She doesn't stop looking into my eyes as she lets the sheet fall to the ground and starts to crawl towards me, like a hungry lioness— and I don't think I've ever been so turned on while being looked at like a piece of meat.

The covers are slowly pulled back slowly to reveal my old dirt bike racing jacket that I wore in high school. San swings her leg over my waist and leans down to where the zipper rests below the swell of my breasts. She uses her hands to cup the outside of my jacket, and essentially my breasts underneath, and push them together so that she can run her tongue along the cleavage visible there.

Her lips wrap around the zipper and she tugs it down the rest of the way with her teeth before completely abandoning it to keep her lips moving south. Her hands spread the jacket open, the teeth of the zipper running coarsely over my sensitive breasts, and she palms the newly uncovered flesh while running her thumbs over my nipples.

She nudges my thighs to get me to open my legs further and I instantly comply. My nerves feel like they're firing at a rapid rate already and I know for a fact that I won't last long. Not with the way she's looking at me and touching me.

I'm intoxicated by her and I'm only one sip away from being lost completely to the feeling.

Her tongue pokes out of her mouth and I'm too caught up in feeling washing over me to realize my hands have moved to the back of her head, urging her to keep going. To never stop. She works me up quickly—her tongue alternating between long strokes to quick flicks. The tip of it barely circles my entrance and I feel like I'm turning into a quivering mess of desire.

"Right there… right there. I'm gonna, fuck, San. Don't stop. Don't ever stop…"

If the wetness I feel is any indication, I'm positive she knows that now isn't the time to stop. Her hands move from my breasts to my inner thighs as she spreads my legs farther apart and holds them open as she wraps her lips around my clit and sucks gently. She alternates between short flicks and light pressure before flattening her tongue against me and giving me the pressure I've been craving. My thighs begin to quiver from trying to keep them from clamping around her messy head of hair and my back arches off the mattress. I can feel myself teetering precariously close to the edge. Her eyes lock with mine for a brief moment as she encases and sucks on my engorged clit, before I'm overcome with a flood of pure blissfulness.

In this moment of ecstasy all I can think of is how she brings me to the top of the highest peak so she could see me as I witness the universe practically bursting forth behind my eyelids.

She kisses her way back up my body, only stopping momentarily to help me remove my jacket, and collapses with her head resting on top of where my heart is still thrumming to our synchronized beat.

"This has been the best snow day I've ever had with you."

I run my fingers up and down her back, "even better than the one right before Christmas break junior year?"

When she nods, but doesn't verbally respond, I push a little further. "Why is this one better?"

She tilts her head up to kiss the underside of my jaw before turning her attention back to where her hand rests above my heart. She uses her fingertips to tattoo imaginary hearts on my skin as she shrugs, "because now you're _mine_."

My heart clenches happily. I remember a time when everything seemed to lead us away from each other. But we're here now. And happier now than ever before.

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss the top of her head and pull her closer against me. "I'm going to enjoy spending all of my days (through sunshine, rain, and snow) proving that there was never a time when I wasn't yours."


End file.
